How SoKeefe came to life
by EmeraldPiggily
Summary: This how Sophie dumped Fitz and started dating Keefe.


How Sokeefe Came to Life

**WARNING! The following content is not for the eyes of Sofitz shippers**

Once upon a time in a faraway land(it's not actually that far away, only like a mile away. From where? I don't know, ask someone else), there was a beach. It wasn't just any ordinary beach, it was, in fact, a five-star beach. Literally, it was called "A Five Star Beach". Anyway, it was a hot summer day, and the beach was crowded with ungrateful little children screaming and crying. Overwhelmed and stressed, Sophie Foster was among these people, desperately needing a day to relax from all the crazy stuff happening in the Lost Cities. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a row of empty hammocks, and began to make her way to them. She plopped on the nearest hammock, shutting her eyes to the rest of the world. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound to her left, and she opened her eyes to investigate the noise. A teal-eyed handsome man grinned back at her goofily.

"Fitz!" She exclaimed. Before she could say anything else, he leaned into Sophie's face. They both dreamily closed their eyes, anticipating the kiss they've wanted for years. As their lips touched, Sophie realized Fitz's warm breath had disappeared, and her tongue was hanging in mid-air. Sophie's eyes opened just in time to see a hand yank Fitz off the hammock. His body was replaced by a wild-haired boy with a mischievous grin.

"Why is every boy spontaneously showing up on my _vacation_?" Sophie groaned, shooting dagger eyes at Keefe. Below her, Fitz moaned. "And I thought _I_ was strong."

"You should be grateful, Foster, I stopped you from the _**thing**_ that would change your life." Keefe rolled his eyes. Blushing, Sophie realized Keefe had witnessed the whole romantic almost kiss.

"Come on, do you seriously like him over Lord Hunky-" A creamy white blob landed on Keefe's gel encrusted hair before he could finish his sentence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Keefe clawed at his bird poop covered hair. Though he was severely injured, Fitz chortled like a wild man.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Tell me, Keefe," Sophie began. "Do you love your hair more than you love me?" Keefe only clutched his head and yelled, "MY HAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Well I guess that Fitz and I will have are actual first kiss while you are experiencing your most humiliating moment." Sophie shoved her head under her hammock to come face to face with a beaten up Fitz but still as handsome as ever.

"NOOOOOO!" Keefe screamed once again. By now, half the beach was staring at them. "OF COURSE I LIKE YOU MORE THAN MY HAIR! BUT IF I SAID THAT, VACKER BOY OVER THERE WOULD HAVE BEATEN ME UP!"

"I would if I could even stand up," Fitz mumbled. Then with more alacrity, he said, "Sophie, don't listen to hunky hair. Imagine a world with me. We would be the best telepaths in all of Elvin history! Then you could use all your other freaky cool abilities to make me rule the world. I mean us. The Vackers will love me! We work so well, don't you see?" Fitz's tone had changed from grumbly to passionately entreating. "Now, imagine a world with Keefe, you would be getting in trouble from left to right. All the people in the nobility would hate you," Creases appeared on Sophie's forehead as she disapprovingly inquired,

"That's how you think of me, Fitz?" She wrinkled her face in disgust. "You want to use me to make you look good? No wonder why Dex hates you so much."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Fitz wailed, so loud that it hurt Sophie's eardrums. "THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO! YOU HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU FITZ, AND THEN I LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH garb garb garb" A glop of bird poop landed straight into Fitz's mouth. Keefe snickered at Fitz wide not-so-amazing-anymore teal eyes.

"Aww, little birdie learned where to go potty. Imagine Biana's face when I tell her that her dear brother had his first kiss with bird poop." After watching Fitz flail for a few seconds, he added, "If I were you, and not a big imbecile, I would turn around and spit it out." And if I had even a little sanity left in my head, I would listen to Keefe, but Fitz, stubborn as ever, needed to prove that Keefe was wrong and kept on flopping around like an idiot.

"Well, Foster, what do you think about all of this?" Keefe winked, and he somehow he looked even more handsome with bird poop spread all over his hair.

"I wanted a day to relax, and I get this?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I expected you to do something more romantic, like maybe lean in and give me a kiss?" Keefe teased.

"Too bad it's too late, Sophie wouldn't do it with me to witness it," A voice appeared out of nowhere.

"And _you're_ also here? How much did you see?" Sophie shook her head, not able to comprehend the day's turn of events.

"Biana! Help me escape this nightmare!" Fitz abruptly yelled. He finally managed to spit enough bird poop out to speak. This only brought a spiky high heel to his face.

"I'm not done with you either, Fitzroy Avery Vacker," Biana glared at him. Fitz howled in pain and the clutched his cheek.

"MY FACE, MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Fitz cried. Sophie smiled, then realized a dark bulky shadow had fallen over them. In slow motion, she turned around to see a muscular lifeguard staring at them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you children to leave," It was more of an order than a request in his gruff voice. "Uh oh," Sophie thought. She hadn't even noticed how much unwanted attention they had attracted. An awkward minute of staring passed, when the lifeguard raised his voice and yelled, "MOVE!" Sophie, Keefe, and Biana sprinted across the beach, without looking back.

"Umm… Shouldn't we take Fitz with us too?" Sophie asked. As low as Fitz's reputation had sunk today, Sophie still cared a little about her friend.

"Nah, Fitz deserves to be punished by an angry burly lifeguard. Anyway, he's facing a human," Biana huffed as they ran out of the entrance of the beach.

"Man, how do you run in a gigantic poofy dress and high heels?" Keefe wondered. That remark earned a jab in the shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm not saying anything," Keefe yelped, raising his hands in the air. "So, Sophie," Keefe took a deep breath. "Since we have no idea where we are going, how about we go visit what you humans call a mall?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sophie blatantly asked.

"No!" Keefe promptly blurted. After some intense eyebrow-raising from the girls, he gave in, "Fine, maybe," Sophie grinned.

"That wasn't that hard, was it?"


End file.
